It Started With A Nightmare
by SITBOY.wench
Summary: Lilly is a 16 yr old girl with reoccurring dreams of being killed. What happens when a mysterious boy named Alexander shows up on her door step claiming to have the all the answers. Just a one shot OC/OC fic. R&R PLEAZE!


_**Hey guys sorry i haven't been able to update, i have lots if things to do now that the school year is ending. I probably wont update till maybe 2 weeks. That is after my graduation but that being said i have this as a short piece it was a class assignment hope you enjoy =]**_

* * *

><p>"I swear I'm not crazy" Lilly said for about the millionth time that week. It was the exact same thing she kept saying to her father in the car, right before she was dropped off at the psychologist's office about 5 minutes ago, and the same thing she had been saying to herself for months now every time she would wake up from one of her dreams. It had become like a ritual for her to say it to herself when she woke up from her nightmares, like if she repeated it over and over eventually she would stop having the dreams and would be able to return back to her regular life. Obviously, she had been wrong and that is how she had ended up in the psychologist's office at 8:00 on a Saturday morning. The psychologist up until this point had been silently studying her as if trying to figure out exactly what a young, pretty 16 year old girl was doing here in his office during the weekend. He had an average name Peter Radcliff. He appeared shocked at her sudden outburst, and blinked in an attempt to regain his composure. He cleared his throat twice before speaking in calm, soothing voice "of course you aren't Miss. Andrews, you are purely here to figure out what is bothering you into having these nightmares." She finally relaxed upon hearing this. She had been worried that he would just deem her crazy, like her father had when she told him. "Now I need you to tell me everything you can about these nightmares that you have been having." She had known that she would have to talk about them sooner or later today, she just wasn't exactly sure if she was ready, but taking one peek at the look on Peter the psychologist's face told her that she didn't have much of a choice. So with a sigh and a big breath she started.<p>

"The dreams always start the same. I'm running, running where I don't really know, this part is always the same the running never stops. The point in time changes all around me, one minute I'm running through the Jungle, the next I'm running past the roman coliseum looking all new and just built this continues until I reach France, it's about 1993. This is where the time line stops. I keep running through the streets and as I turn a corner I come to a sudden stop." She closed her eyes as she said this replaying the dream over in her head. "I realize that I have stupidly cornered myself. I begin to back away from the alleyway, so that I can keep running, but I see a figure standing at the entrance. It's then that I know it's too late to do anything and as the figure stalks closer I feel all the adrenalin of the chase leave me. I'm too tired to run or fight anymore. By this time the figure is standing right in front of me. He is so close that I can see his eyes they're a strange tone of silver cold and empty, and by the smirk on his face I can tell that he knows just as well as I that I can't escape. He raises his right hand, and plunges an extremely sharp knife into my rib cage. The pain is unlike anything that I've ever felt before and I can feel myself slipping away. That's when I wake up" she said opening her eyes. She looked at the Psychologist's face to see nothing but shock. It was obvious to her that he had absolutely no experience with anything like this what-so-ever. He was able to regain his composure rather quickly yet again and with a glance at the clock declared that her session was finished. As Lilly was walking out the door she stopped and turned around and said "oh, there was something I forgot to mention. Right before I pass out or I guess wake up I think of one sentence and one sentence only. _I'm sorry Alexander"._ And with that said she left. Lilly sighed in relief when she was finally out of the office. _Well if he didn't think I was crazy before he sure as hell does now. _She thought was then that her phone vibrated indicating that she had received a text message. It was form her father. _**I am unable to pick you up from the psychologist's office you will have to walk to your mother's house- dad. **__ Yea whatever, she_ thought _it's not like you ever have any time for me anyway. _Lilly's parents were divorced. Her father was the practical one between the two. He never believed that there was any other explanation for her nightmares, except that she was a loon. He was more than happy to send her to the psychologist once he found out about her dreams. The first thing he said to her after she told him was that she was "sick" but she shouldn't worry because he was going to get her some help. Her mother, on the other hand was a completely different case. She was a professor of unnatural occurrences at the Royal University of London, she lead a study course on things like reincarnation and the possibilities of ghosts. Unfortunately, this also meant that she was known as the LOONEY of the school. Lilly didn't care though; she loved her mother to bits! She sent a text message to her mother telling her that she was going to be there shortly, and continued in the direction of her mother's house. She was halfway back to her house when she suddenly felt shivers down her spine. It was a feeling that she had been getting a lot lately, she felt as though she was being followed. She stopped her walking and turned around slowly. Nothing_. Hmm, that's odd I felt as though someone was watching me, but then again I'm "crazy" so what do I know. _She though and with a bitter huff she continued on her way.

* * *

><p>Alexander sighed as he thought of <em>her<em>. It was November 18, on this day 17 years ago his soulmate, the love of his life had been killed, again. It had been 17 years since then and he was still blaming himself over her death. How could he not, it was his fault in the first place. He was starting to get worried that he wouldn't find her in time he had looked in Spain, Russia, America, and India, and there was no sign of her anywhere. He could still remember the day he had first met her. That was the day they had discovered that they were soulmates.

_**FLASHBACK **_

Alexander-Alex- was walking around the village so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the girl walking in his direction until he knocked her onto the floor. "Hey watch where you're going" the girl exclaimed from the ground. Alex looked at her in amusement as he offered her a hand to help her up. "Apologies my lady, I was not looking where I was going otherwise I wouldn't have knocked you over." He said attempting to be nice to the girl. She looked about 16 with bright green eyes and long black hair that hung in one long braid down her back, Alex thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She merely snorted and said Yea right . Alex frowned at her rude uncaring tone. "I really am sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over, here let me help you". "I can handle it myself thank you very much". "No really". As he said this he reached out and grabbed her hand trying to help her up, and as their skin touched he felt a fuzzy, tingly, warm feeling shoot up from his hand and run all the way through his body. He knew that she had felt it too, because of the shocked look on her face. They both knew what it meant; it meant that they were soulmates, perfect for each other.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

__Alex was brought out of his thoughts when his phone started ringing. Sighing he answered "Hello, this is Alexander speaking" "Lord Alexander we've found her. Her name is Lilly Andrews this time."

* * *

><p>The next day Lilly woke up to the smell of something burning. "Mum, you left the food on the stove again!" she shouted as she ran to the kitchen, grabbing the fire extinguisher along the way. When she reached the kitchen she was greeted with the sight of a frying pan with bacon on fire, the stove still going and her mother nowhere in sight. She extinguished the fire, and threw away the bacon, frying pan and all. She was just finishing cleaning up as her mum walked into the kitchen. Good morning love, and how did you sleep last night?" Lilly stared at her mother in frustration. "Mum, you left the stove on AGAIN!" she shouted for the second time that morning. "Oh, I knew I had forgotten something." Lilly sighed <em>and then she wonders why people think she's bonker<em>s. "Ok mum I'm going to go get in the shower then I think I'm gonna stay here while you go to work, since it's summer holidays and I don't have school or anything. Hey mum you do remember that it's my birth day in one day don't you?" "Of course I do now stop giving me cheek and I'll see you later tonight." After she got in the shower, Lilly realized that she didn't have anything to do. So she decided to tidy the house up a bit. She had had another dream last night the same one and to be quite frank, she was terrified. She hadn't been able to fall back asleep straight after and had lain awake for hours in the dark until she had become so tired she couldn't possibly stay awake any longer and had finally passed out from exhaustion. She had just finished her cleaning when the doorbell rang. "I'm coming!" she shouted.

* * *

><p>Alex was nervous, what would she say this time how would she react. There were so many questions running through his head. <em>Would she believe him? Would she call the police? Would she call him crazy? Would she remember?<em> That was the most important question. If she would allow herself to remember then she would believe him in a heartbeat. She always did. Plus it would be easier than explaining things to her. When he had received the call from one of his agents that day he had become determined to save her this time. He was about to ring the doorbell but he hesitated. The same question popped into his head that did every time he had to re-introduce himself to her. _What if she blames me for not being able to save her last time?_ It was completely irrational of course. She never blamed him; she knew how hard he tries every time to save her. But he was always worried that she would someday turn around and say _this is all your fault_. _Well, if she does then I'm just going to have to put up with it._ With a determined nod he pressed the doorbell. "I'm coming" he heard her shout and then the door opened to reveal the girl he was in love with. His heart was fluttering and he couldn't help but feel the urge to kiss her right then and there. "Umm hi can I help you?"It took him a few seconds to realize that she had been talking and trying to get his attention. "Oh, yes actually I think I might have some of the answers that you have been looking for, you see my name is Alexander." She stared at him for a long time and then quickly tried to close the door. Alex in a moment of panic stuck his foot in front of the door, stopping it from completely closing. "Please just let me explain myself, there's no need to panic."

* * *

><p>"Please just let me explain myself, there's no need to panic" <em>Ok you show up at my front door with the same name that was in my dream, and tell me not to panic. Of course I'm gonna bloody panic! <em>Lilly thought as she was still pushing on the door, hoping that if she could push hard enough she could break his foot and then when he moved it she could lock the door. "Look I'm here to explain things to you I only want to help you Lilly! You need to know why you're having these dreams." He sounded so desperate to talk to her, she couldn't explain it but for some reason she felt drawn to the boy. It was like she knew he wouldn't hurt her. With a sigh she slowly re-opened the door. "Alright, I'll give you one chance" she led him in to the house and into the living room where they sat at opposite sides of the room. "Ok, start explaining" and explain he did. He told her about how they had met over 3,000 years ago, how they were soulmates, he told her about his twin brother Nicolai's jealousy over being the one that she had loved and how he had been turned into a vampire and because he had hated his brother so much he had killed her and turned him as well. He explained that every 17 years since that day Nicolai had killed her at midnight the night before she turned 17. He also told her that the last time it had been in France 1993, that she was killed. While he was telling her everything, she kept getting small flash backs, but then they would slip away. By the time he finished, she was in shock and had a huge headache. "So, am I supposed to just believe all this?" "Well there is a way that I could prove it all to you. All you have to do is touch my hand; you should get all your memories back then." "Umm, well I guess it couldn't hurt to try" and with that she held out her hand for him to take hold of.

As their hands touched, it felt for Lilly as though there was a dam breaking inside her head. It started slowly bits and pieces slipping thru the cracks, and then in one second the dam released an explosion of memories lit up her mind. She remembered everything. All her lives, the killings, it was all coming back to her at such an alarming rate, that she forgot to breathe, causing black spots to dance across her vision. She could feel her knees collapsing from underneath her, she was caught by Alex. And then in one sudden rush it all stopped. _I can't believe that I forgot all that, and Alexander. Oh, I bet he still blames himself because of last time. Oh my goodness, I can't believe I couldn't remember who he was again, that I love him. _

"Umm, Lilly are you alright?" Alexander asked her tentatively. He could felt all of her pain through the bond and had been worried. "Alex, I remember. . . I . . . remember everything" _Did she really? Can she finally remember who I am_? His answer was given to him when she suddenly threw herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I tried to get to you but I couldn't he knocked me out before I could reach you. By the time I reached you. . ." his voice trailed off at that moment, _but I was already dead, _she finished his sentence for him in his head. "It's ok, you're here now aren't you?" his face suddenly took on a dark expression, "it was harder to find you this time, much harder than ever before. I'm worried Nicolai is usually here by now this isn't right. I feel like he's planning something." "He's always planning something." Lilly pointed out. Yes but tomorrow is the day before your birthday. You'll have to spend the whole day with me I don't want you disappearing, or getting kidnapped ok. Alright, you're going to have to go now my mum's going to be coming any minute now.

The next day was the day before Lilly's birthday, and she was anxious to say the least. The night before she hadn't been able to get much sleep. She was too scared and anxious about what might happen the next day. That morning she decided to spend a little time with her mum, just in case something did happen that night. She made breakfast, did the dishes, and had a long chat with her while having a cup of tea. Alex ended up coming to her house and spending the day with her and her mum. Her mum was pleased to meet another one of her daughter's "friends from school" and was more than happy to have him over. There had been no sign of Nicolai yet and it almost seemed as though there wouldn't be. Just as things were running smoothly, Lilly received a text message on her phone. _**I'm taking you out to dinner tonight, in celebration of your birthday-dad**_she shot Alex a worried look and sent her father a text message back. _**Ok, can I bring a friend with me?**__-__**Lilly. No absolutely not that is completely inappropriate-dad "**_Alex what he bloody hell are we going to do?" she was pretty much hyperventilating at this point. Hey, hey, hey . . . calm down I'll just follow you guys to where you're going. I'll stay out of view from your dad, and keep at hearing distance only.

Lilly's father pulled into the driveway around 11:30. So it was very late. It was awkward for Lilly being the car with her father since the last time she had been in this car with him, he was calling her crazy. So the drive mostly went in silence, the only sounds were the noises the car made driving along the road, and the occasional question and answer between them. They were almost there, when it happened. Her father went to turn when suddenly another car flew out of nowhere, and smashed into the right side of the car. The car was sent spinning and skidding along the road and only stopped when it hit a curb. Lilly looked around the car; her father was passed out in the driver's seat his breathing was shallow, but he didn't look like he had any injuries. The entire car was a wreck, and the only thing that was working was the digital clock. 11:55, there were only five minutes till midnight. It was then that Lilly knew that crash was no accident. She looked out the window hoping to see Alex, but instead she saw a figure slowly coming towards the car. It was the same man from her dreams, the one with the evil smirk and cold eyes. It was the person that had killed her in every life. It was Nicolai

In, sheer panic Lilly hastily unbuckled her seatbelt, threw open her door and began running. She knew how strange it must look to people who had seen the crash, that she just got up and ran away, but she didn't care. She flew down the street as fast as her legs could carry her, _Alex where are you _she thought. She turned onto a narrow alleyway, and had almost reached the other side when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She was spun around and the last thing she heard before her world went dark were the chime of the bells in the Big Ben, It was 12:00. Midnight.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>. . .<strong>__**17 YEARS LATER**_

"I swear I'm not crazy, but I've never been to London I grew up in Texas, and haven't even been out of the state." Peter sat at his desk listening to the girl tell him about the strange dreams she had been having he had been transferred to the states about 17 years ago and ran a successful part of the company business, _this all sounds really familiar. "_Well, miss. Georgia you time is up for today, why don't you come back next week." "Ok oh I forgot to mention something I guess would be important. The last thing I remember before I die or I guess wake up is one sentence_. I'm sorry Alexander_." "Alexander? Are you quite sure that's the name?" "Yes, anyway I have to go now my mom's waiting outside." And then she left.

Alexander hum. Peter walked over to is filing cabinet ad took out an old file from about 17 years earlier. Andrews, Lilly he looked through the file and saw that her dreams were the same as the young girl that had sat across from his desk about 5 minutes ago. Looked at the bottom of the file and saw that she had been murdered at midnight the day before her 17 birthday. Curious Peter typed in murders connected to dreams into his computer and it came up with a list of names. All the people on this list were girls that were 17 years apart, and all of them had similar dreams. They were all killed at exactly midnight. He scrolled down to the bottom of the list and saw one name that made his blood run cold. Lilly Andrews. Then he realized, it was the same girl every. He picked up his phone to call Sally Georgia's mother. When his door burst open, there stood a man outside his door he was tall, and had an aura of power about him. However the thing that caught Peter's attention the most was his eyes. They were the same eyes that all the girls saw in the dreams. The man walked slowly into the office and took a seat in front of Peter's desk. Peter knew the man was going to kill him, but not yet. The man smirked and said but one sentence.

"_My name is Nicolai, and I believe you have some information for me."_

_. . . _


End file.
